The Lion or the Snake
by ThePotterWhoLockian
Summary: Okay so im not good with this whole summary but I'll try. Basically, its their 5th year at Hogwarts. It involves a lot of romance. Dramione, Romione, Harmony(just a little tiny bit I may or may not add. DONT FREAK OUT THIS ISNT REALLY ALL THAT HARMONY), Hinny, Panmus and thats it. Enjoy! :)
1. Owlery

**Chapter One: Owlery**

Hermione was headed to the common room. She had been studying all night for her O. . She absolutely must pass them or else she may just die. Hermione had just entered the common room and ran up to her room. Being sneaky to keep everyone asleep.

o.~

The next morning Hermione woke early by mistake but luckily. It was her mother's birthday and she had to send her gift before class started. She knew once she had time after class it would be too late. Hermione grabbed her bag and headed to owlery. She ran in grabbed one of the schools owls. She began to tie with a little blue string. She had sent the owl. She turned around quickly when she ran into a young blonde boy.

"Oh, I'm sor-" Hermione began until she saw the boy. She froze and didn't speak again. Draco got up pushing himself up from the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you filthy mudblood."

Hermione just sat on the ground and watched as he left. She began to get up, when Draco came back. Hermione just stood there. She wasn't frightened by him. She stood silent so he wouldn't disturb her and she wouldn't attack him. Lately, she couldn't control her emotions. She just stood and watched Draco realizing he forgot to send his letter.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked.

Hermione stood still and looked away.

"Why are you still here? I saw you send your owl. Do you need my permission to leave?"

Hermione continued to stand and look away. She could feel Draco staring at her. She heard him turn away and send his letter. He looked at Hermione a little longer. He chuckled. "mudbloods." Hermione ran to her bag. She decided just to leave and head to the Great Hall.

Draco was standing next to the doorway of the owlery. He glanced at Hermione, then walked away. Once he was out of sight Hermione began to run to the Great Hall.


	2. Pumpkin Juice

**Chapter Two: Pumpkin Juice**

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall and found a seat in across Ron and Harry. Ron was gurgling down a cup of pumpkin juice and just couldn't stop. He kept going cup after another.

"Ron, I think you should stop before you drown in pumpkin juice." Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry but I'm just nervous about quidditch try outs." Ron managed to say between each goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I am sure you'll do amazing Ron." Hermione said then gave Ron a smile.

o.~

**Authors Note: Sorry for the really short chapter.**


	3. Quidditch

**Chapter Three: Quidditch**

Hermione went to quidditch tryouts with Harry and Ron. She watched Ron the entire time. She cheered him on. Ron every once in awhile heard Hermione and turned to smile or wave.

"Woo! GO RON!"

"Cheering on your boyfriend, Granger? Probably the only good thing Ron is getting out of his tryout." Draco had sat himself next to Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She turned to him looking at him viciously. "This event has nothing to do with you." Hermione scooted over to the seat next to her. "Oh sad little mudblood. I don't know if you know this but I have the freedom to sit where and go wherever I'd like." Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and shook it lightly. She punched off his arm and waved goodbye to Ron and Harry. She left the Quidditch pitch. Someone was definitely following her. She could hear the footsteps trying to not be noticed. Quickly, she took out her wand and pointed it at the follower.

"Why are you following me?" She saw the boy fall to the ground. "_Lumos". _Her wand lit up at the end and she saw Draco Malfoy attempting to get back up. Although with Hermione's serious face he was afraid if she would hex him, or worse punch him like she did in 3rd year.

"Please don't punch me." He said very weakly.

"Answer my question and I won't." Hermione said as confident as ever. "So once again Malfoy. Why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Draco couldn't believe he said that. It was true after all though. He felt like just having a civil conversation with her.

"Why?" she asked as she took her wand away from his face and gave him her hand.

He took the hand. "I-I don't know. Is it a problem? You should feel grateful that I, Draco Malfoy, is being friendly to you."

Hermione once again pointed her wand at Draco. "Please don't. I'm sorry. Can we just talk?"

Hermione hesitated for a second. She then laughed. "What's so funny?" Draco asked pushing down Hermione's wand. "It's just I never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy would be friendly to the muggle-born Hermione Granger." Draco along laughed at this. "Neither did I." Draco said.

Hermione began to walk towards the castle. She turned around and saw Draco still standing in the same spot.

"Going to come along?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled and ran towards her. They headed towards the castle. After the walk, Draco stopped at the doors of the Great Hall. "I'm going to go to the Slytherin common room." She looked up at him and gave him a small nod. She was about to walk into the Great Hall when Draco had suddenly grabbed her. He put his arms around her to give her a hug. "I'll talk to you later." He stepped away from her and he saw her confused face.

"Too friendly for now?" Draco asked. "Just a bit." Hermione said smiling at him even though he gave her an odd gesture. "I'll talk to you later, Ma- Draco." She stepped into the Great Hall. Draco still standing there laughed off the awkward moment and head towards the Slytherin common room.


	4. Author's Note

Oh god. Im sorryso much has been going on now that i just ugh. I couldnt upload the next chapter because if i did that would mean you guys are at the same pace i am. Therefore no new chapter until like next week or until i have at least 3 more chapter ahead of you. So please dont hate. :'(


	5. Slytherin

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for not uploading sooner it's just that I haven't been writing much lately because of the whole finals and trying to pass school nonsense. But finals are over school's out. And it is summer so I plan to write a lot in my little sanctuary and finish the Harry Potter series. And im telling you that to warn you that since this story is in the 6th year at Hogwarts, it is based off the movie not the book. So yea don't hate me if you've read the books and its different and such. okay now onwards with the chapter!**

**Chapter Four: Slytherin**

Draco headed towards the Slytherin common room. Why was he being friendly to Granger? Surely he was desperate. Perhaps this was just a phase. He couldn't be friends with a mudblood.

Draco entered the Slytherin common room. He took one look around and his eye caught a girl sitting by the fire. It was the girl who he knew has had a crush on him for quite a while. Occasionally they had make out sessions wherever they were. She got up quickly at the sight of him.

He walked over towards her. He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back very passionately like usual. Draco never gave in but he wanted to start something new so he kissed her as if he was in love with her. Their relationship was never this romantic. Draco was changing too much for him to handle. But he knew in fact that he wouldn't become friendly towards Potter and the weasel. After a few minutes Pansy pushed away. She looked into Draco's grey eyes for a moment that seemed like forever. All of a sudden Draco felt her hand hit hard across the face.

Draco held his right side of his face, "What was that for?" he said hoarsely. The slap was hard and all Draco did was rub it. He looked at her waiting for an answer from her.

"Oh don't be stupid Draco. You do know I have eyes right?" She looked over at Draco who had fury and confusion in his expression.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked as calmly as he could attempting not to shout.

"I saw you. You were walking with Granger. Why were you even talking to her? And you know what was the worst part. You were smiling the entire time. I hope it was because you were going to poison her."

Draco looked at her surprised. Why had he been smiling the entire time? Why didn't he notice? Did she notice? He was astounded that Pansy wasn't as angry as he thought she would be.

"I-I... erm... I." Draco said. "You what, Draco?!"

"I want to gain her trust!" Draco exclaimed quickly. He, along with Pansy, gasped. He couldn't believe he just said that. Was it true? Or was he just saying this because it was after all the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're not serious, are you?" Pansy asked with a concern look on her face.

Draco stood there pondering on the question. Pansy slightly pushed him. "Are you okay sweetie?" Draco stopped thinking then answered quickly. "I want to gain her trust."

"You said that already so I'm guessing it's true." Pansy said beginning to calm down a bit. "But. Why?"

Draco didn't really know how to answer. After all he thought that statement was safest to say. After a few moments of thinking Pansy grew impatient and slapped Draco on the top of his head to remind him he's in a conversation. He rubbed his hand over the pain. Then right as he did a thought came to his mind. Lie.

"I want to gain her trust so I can hurt her terribly in the end that she'll regret talking to me. I have a plan so I'm going to pretend to be friends with her. So just let it be when I talk to her." Draco said hoping Pansy wouldn't see through his lie.

A smile came across her face and she hugged Draco around the neck. He hugged her back happy he had lied successfully. "Good thinking Draco make her cry. Rip her heart apart." Draco nodded and said dully. "I will. I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight."

Before Draco reached the stairs he turned around to see Pansy walk out of the common room. She didn't even say goodnight, how rude.


	6. Gryffindor

**Chapter Five: Gryffindor**

_Draco and Hermione are sitting in the Room of Requirement. Hermione hasn't been here since Umbridge discovered Dumbledore's Army last year. _

"_So what are you doing tomorrow?" Draco asked._

_Hermione looked up from her book to Draco._

"_It's the quidditch game tomorrow. I'll go to it and cheer on Gryffindor. Just the usual student life at Hogwarts." Hermione and Draco bursted out laughing. "As if life at Hogwarts is normal for me. A silly little mudblood raised in the muggle world learning about math, history and science." Draco stopped and looked at her. He got up walked to a wall and out of nowhere a window appeared._

"_Malfoy, what's wrong." Hermione grabbed his wrist but he stood as still as a rock. Draco turned to Hermione. _

_He pulled her into a hug. He put one hand on her mid-back and the other on her hair. "Please forgive me. Never call yourself a mudblood again." He pulled himself away from her._

_She looked at his eyes. "I won't." She whispered. "Anyway why were you asking about tomorrow?" Draco sat himself by the window. "I was just wondering." He looked at Hermione who was still standing where they were. "My name is Draco. Call me Draco." He smiled at her looking at her blank faced hoping for the light he loved to see when he saw her smile. There it was. The beautiful smile she has that shows the strong she is. He loved that smile. It assured him that she's happy. "Draco." She said smiling and as bright as ever._

o.~

Hermione woke up in the morning. It was Saturday and she had finished all her homework the night before. She decided to take a short walk while everyone else was still asleep.

She began to walk around the castle. While walking she went to the garden and sat there for a while. She took out a cd wishing she could listen to it. She put it back in her bag and laid in the grass with the wind blowing through her hair.

She opened her eyes after 20 minutes and saw an owl next to her with a letter tied around it's leg. She took it off. The brown owl flew away and she grabbed the letter labeled 'Hermione'. Hermione ripped open the letter. She unfolded the parchment to read it.

_Hermione, _

_Please meet me outside of the Quidditch pitch after the game._

Hermione realized no one had signed it. 'It could be anyone.' She put the letter in her bag and walked back to the castle.

Hermione decided that she should just go to the library. While on her way she saw a red headed boy running towards her. He was yelling at the top of his lungs. At first Hermione smiled and her day had brighten that Ron was looking for her. Then she was a bit confused why he was so worried. The boy had saw her and ran up to her. He was breathing heavily showing that he had been running for quite a while.

"Ron, what is it?"

He didn't answer. He was still trying to get his breath back to normal. Hermione seeing his situation took a water bottle out of her bag for him. He took it from her and chugged the entire bottle.

Ron had finally had enough breath to say what he wanted. "Want to hang out after the Quidditch game today if we win?" Ron said as quick as possible. Hermione bursted out laughing. "I thought you were going to say something horrible happened."

Ron broke out a grin to her, "Why would you think that?"

Hermione began walking to the library again. She just wanted to go to the library to look something up quick for Harry. Ron began to follow. Once they reached the library Hermione had realized she hadn't answered his question. "Oh right, I thought something bad happened because you looked so worried and you were as pink as possible."

Ron laughed at this on the inside but didn't know if it was appropriate with everything that has been going on. Voldemort had returned and now even the Ministry believed in this fact. Ron simply gave a smile to HErmione shook his head and said, "no of course not. Well will I see you later?"

Hermione nodded "of course I will." Hermione smiled to Ron. He returned it back gave a half nod and walked out of the library.

After 2 hours of searching for the Half Blood Prince, Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower to change into some normal clothes for the game. She grabbed her letter and took out the parchment. She thought Ron would be there but he won't of course since he invited her somewhere else in person. She decided she'd go to see her visitor and speak with them only for a short amount of time after the Gryffindor win. She headed towards the game when she spotted Luna with her lion hat and Neville alongside her. She caught up with them and headed to the game.


	7. The Game

**Chapter Six: The Game**

Once the 3 had reached the stands they watched the game all the way to the Gryffindor win.

Hermione stayed seated while everyone else began to leave the stands. "Are you coming Hermione?" Neville had said tugging on Hermione sleeve. Hermione looked up to him. "Huh?"

Hermione said a bit out of reality. "I asked are you coming? You know to the Gryffindor tower for the party." Hermione shook her head getting out of a blank daydream. "Oh yea I'll be there in awhile I just have something to do quickly, for..." Hermione looked around then it came to her. "Harry!"

Neville looked at her for a second almost seeing through her lie. Before he can conclude anything Luna grabbed his hand, "Come on Neville. Hermione is too busy for us right now." Neville still walked away hand in hand with Luna. Hermione could see them as a couple. They could even fall for one.

Hermione waited 10 minutes and everyone was gone. She left the stand and wait outside the Quidditch pitch. She heard footsteps. She wanted to turn around but before she could someone had their hands covering her eyes.

"Hi" the voice said. Hermione knew automatically that this voice was the one she's been talking to and working with on homework in the gardens. Draco Malfoy. She turned around and saw him.

"Draco!" she exclaimed then hugged him. Draco chuckled, "I guess you got my letter. I wanted to give you something. Also, I thought it was too soon for hugs." Hermione let go of him and stepped back a bit. "I never said I mind." Draco said quickly once he noticed what happened. Hermione smiled. She could feel her cheeks warming up.

"So what is it?" Hermione asked trying to do this quick so she could go celebrate. Draco kneeled on the ground searching through his bag. He took out a journal. Hermione took it. The journal had a snake on this front and was covered in green. It was obvious this was a Slytherin notebook.

"I charmed it." Draco said looking in his bag for something else. He took out a red colored notebook that had a lion on it. "I was at dinner and overheard from a Ravenclaw about this thing called email in the muggle world. She was saying how it sends an email to another person. So I found this charm that linked these 2 books together so during class or while we're not near each other and can't leave because of curfew we could use these to communicate." Draco smiled as he was proud.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "This is wonderful." Hermione then proceeded to hug Draco when she heard Harry and Ron talking near them. She let go of Draco. "I'm sorry I have to go." She's was about to go until Draco got a hold of her hand. He pulled her into him and gave her the greatest hug he's ever given. "Talk to me later. Okay?" He felt Hermione nod on his chest. She looked at him then smiled and walked towards Harry and Ron.

Ron looked at Hermione. "What are you still doing here?" Hermione hid the notebook behind her back. "I was waiting for you two to get out."

Ron looked a bit worried. "Oh now I feel bad for taking so long. You should have told me."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said cheerfully so he noticed. Ron laughed at this. "It wasn't your fault. Let's just go." The 3 began to walk towards the castle. Hermione looked behind her and saw Draco sitting in the grass writing in the Lion notebook. She felt her book getting a bit warm once Draco closed his book. She enjoyed how clever he was being lately. It was though, unusual.


	8. The Party

**(A/N): I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I completely forgot to update. I've been caught up in music, life, my facebook page for Hermione and this party I am having. Hopefully you guys don't hate me too much. Again I am sorry. Please enjoy this chapter. I personally enjoyed right it. So sorry... Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: The Party**

Hermione was walking into the Gryffindor common room. Everyone there was cheering on the members of the Quidditch team. There was Gryffindor colors all over the room. People talking and laughing. They all were holding cups of butterbeer.

Hermione walked over to Harry who was standing there watching Ron being cheered on for his amazing skills. Hermione thought were quite impressive but was angry at the fact that it was only liquid luck.

Harry showed Hermione the Liquid Luck showing her he never used it. She smiled then looked to Ron. Lavender Brown grabbed him and loud cheering ran through the air when she saw Ron and Lavender kiss.

Hermione ran out of the room to an empty spot by a window and some stairs. She did a spell to make birds fly around. It made her feel peaceful. She began to cry. Hermione couldn't believe it. She loves Ron but now she's too late. She took too long to claim him as her own.

"Hermione, are you okay?" She heard footsteps coming down the stairs she was sitting on. She saw Harry. He came down to comfort her. She quickly gave in to his hug. "Harry-" All of a sudden before she could realize what was going on she felt Harry's lips on hers. Her first reaction went with her instincts. She pushed Harry off of her. "Harry, I can't." He looked at her with surprise. He put his head down and ran his hands in his hair. Hermione grabbed his shoulder. "It's not because I don't love you. The thing is I do just not in that way."

Harry chuckled. "I know. I just thought I might try." Harry looked at Hermione. "It's like trying to kiss your sister." Hermione and Harry chuckled at this.

"Yea it is." Hermione said. "You know what though, Harry. If you just knew you like I knew you. You would be with Ginny right now. You just have the worst time in the world for you two. First you and Cho while Ginny is with some guy. And now Ginny and Dean." Hermione pulled Harry into a comforting side hug. "One day." Harry said. Ron and Lavender came into the room they were in. Lavender had her arm in Ron's. "Oops, looks like this room's taken." Hermione heard Lavender say to Ron. Lavender went to look for another room.

"What are the birds for?" Ron said jolly as if nothing has just happened to hurt Hermione. Before she could think maybe it because he honestly thinks nothings wrong. Hermione said then said loud and clearly. "Oppugno." The birds went flying to Ron. Ron left the room. Hermione let out a sob and found her way to Harry's comfort again. "Harry how does it feel when you see Dean with Ginny?" Harry held her hand and pulled her in closer. "It feels like this."

After 30 minutes of just sitting there and crying. Hermione got up. Harry did as well. The 2 walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione walked up to the girl's corridor quickly. She grabbed her Slytherin notebook. She wrote 'Hi' and noticed the tear fall on the book. She closed the book and laid under the covers with it on.

She felt the book get warm in a matter of minutes. She opened it up. 'Hermione why are you crying? Don't even tell me you're not. You used your sad handwriting. Also there was a tear drop. What happened?' Hermione broke into tears but quickly wiped them away. She didn't write back and just laid back down in her bed quietly crying.

Hermione woke up 20 minutes later when she heard glass break. She quickly got back up and walked over to the window. She looked around to find that all the other girls were still downstairs when she looked at what caused the breaking window she saw a rock laying on the ground. It wasn't a small rock it looked as though it weighed about 16 pounds.

She looked outside. "Hello." She called out. Hermione thought it was ridiculous to find anyone outside. She laughed it off but before she could fix the window the young wizard landed inside the girl's corridor. He had put his Nimbus 2001 by the window. Hermione quickly ran towards her bed and hid.

He picked up the rock and took it so he could throw it out the window. "Reparo" She heard the boy say. All the glass was back in the window. Hermione stayed hidden underneath her covers. "Hermione!" The boy whispered. Hermione recognized the voice. It was Draco.

She pretended to be asleep but he soon found her asleep. She felt him sit on her bed. Draco looked at Hermione. He got under her covers and held her. "What happened?" Hermione turned over, looked him in the face and quickly said before she bursted into tears. "Ron." She fell into Draco's arms and cried. He held her close not wanting to let her go until she smiled again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Draco said. The two later fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
